Nudge Songs
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: 10 randomly chosen songs put into a Nudge story. Chritsmas, dancing, and more. Niggy/Eggy/Fax.


**A.N: I'm writing Nudge drabble song-fic-things. But, actually, they make a story.**

**Nudge: I'm so excited! Except, I read the really confusing plan, and I'm mad at you, I mean you know who I like, and know everyone knows, cause you told them in that one story. But at least the songs are good, how did you even pick them, cause some of those you don't really listen to, so**

**Me: NUDGE! Okay, I went on my iPod, and pushed shuffle. I wrote down the songs, what they could mean for Nudge, then ordered them better.**

**Nudge: Can I have an iPod, cause**

**Me: No.**

**Nudge: You're mean! And you don't own me or the rest of Flock, or Dr. M. or Ella, or snow cones.**

**Me: Nudge-**

**Nudge: I know, there aren't snow cones in the story, but there should be.**

**Me: Oh just start!**

_Frosty the Snowman_

Nudge twirled around in her brand new Christmas dress. Dr. M and Ella were really nice, this was the first Christmas Nudge had ever REALLY celebrated. Angel walked/skipped up to Nudge.

"Hi, Nudge, pretty dress. Come listen to the radio!" 6 year old Angel grabbed Nudge's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"_Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe, and a button nose,"_ Sang the person on the radio.

The Flock was sitting together, and you'd never know that just a short time before, they'd been split up and halfway around the world.

"This is a weird song!" Nudge blurted. "I mean, "There must have been some magic in that old silk hat that found", they don't even tell us how they found it! They should do that, cause then" Nudge felt Iggy's cold, pale hand slap over her mouth. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through Nudge's face through his hand.

As to what that meant, she'd work on it after presents.

_ got the Beat_

Ella's room had music blasting from it. "Everybody get on your feet, we know you can dance to the beat." Went the music. It was past Christmas, and Nudge had convinced Dr. M to let her buy Ella some CD's for the holiday.

Now Nudge was regretting it. "Oh my gosh, Ella." Nudge started before she was even in Ella's room, but she was on her way. "I was like, reading that book about that girl, and it was a really good book, so" Nudge opened the door to see the whole Flock dancing around with Ella.

"They got the beat, Yeah, they got the beat." Angel's soprano was way higher than the singer, but it sounded cool. Nudge walked in and started dancing with the others.

"We got the beat, The be-be-be-beeeeeeeee." Angel sang with it still. "WE got the beat. WE got the beat. WE got the beat. WE got the beat!" The song ended. Max and Fang broke their gaze and walked out. Angel skipped in circles, not yet worn out. Gasman shrugged and walked out.

Iggy looked in the girls' direction, nodded as a goodbye, and walked out. Angel grabbed Nudge's hand and skipped her out of there.

It was a really sweet family moment when one thought about it, actually.

_3. Do What We Wanna Do_

It had been a long time since Nudge had listened to music, or thought about it. After all, she was in Antarctica. Everyone knew about the Flock know, it seemed.

Nudge wasn't usually a depressed person, but something seemed to click. The Flock hardly had any freedom anymore. Everyone knew about them = no privacy/freedom for the Flock.

A song floated back to Nudge, and she remembered the chorus well, so she sang to herself quietly.

"Do what we wanna do, Say what we wanna say, Fly where we wanna fly, out there. We can sing what we wanna sing, Try what we wanna try, Run where we wanna run, somewhere. Anywhere now." Nudge knew missions and stuff might be their whole life, and it depressed her a little.

A cheering thought reached her head. If they were helping people, doing good things, being protected, would they ever get captured again? Maybe not.

"Do what we wanna do," Nudge started, then stopped. She might as well have actual fun. Nudge raced up the stairs to meet with her Flock, running staright into Iggy.

"Uh, sorry." Iggy said, confused. Nudge blushed and kept running. Something to deal with later.

_4. When you wish Upon a Star_

Nudge had basically ditched her Flock so she could be normal. Right now, Nudge was looking out the window, out to the stars. She was wishing on every one, all to be normal. A song came to her head, like it had been in painful situations. This time she didn't sing it, just remembered it.

******When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
**

Nudge could only want that to be true. She kept it going in her head.

**If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do**

She forgot from there. A tear leaked from her eyes. She traced the window frame. Nudge drew nonsense shapes with her fingers, and started to remember the Flock.

No! 'Bad Nudge'. She thought. But more tears came. How could she do this to herself?

_5.2 stars_

How dare that little scum! Nudge was furious. Iggy and Ella were kissing. Ella knew Nudge loved Iggy, she admitted it to herself and Ella and the same time.

Oh that little ~~~~~~~! Tildes weren't violent, so that's what Nudge was typing. iTunes was also going, so music was there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, when will things be good enough for you, To see all that we can be, I'm sick of playing games, And acting like we never care, Like we're never there, We pay attention for only seconds."

Nudge listened closer to the song. She recognized it, and sang along.

"Look at you, Look at me, There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become, We can shine like the sun, If we believe it, Two stars are brighter than one, come on, Come on, Come on, Look at you, Come on, Come on, Come on, Look at me."

What more could Nudge do? She would never throw herself at Iggy, that would be wrong.

"Hey Nudge," Came a soft voice. Nudge turned down the music and spun around. Angel stood there, her blond curls framing her face. "Please start to feel better."

"I feel fine." Nudge said shortly. Yeah, shortly. It was happening a lot lately.

"No you don't." Angel said softly, walking over to Nudge. Nudge had completely forgotten Angel was a mind reader. "You're not talking as much, it's not right. I mean, I'm 7, and you're 11, but I know better than you do somehow."

"2 stars are brighter than one." Came the song.

"I know you love him Nudge. It'll be okay." Angel turned and left, leaving Nudge to think.

_6. Defying Gravity_

"Nudge! You have to listen! You can't run away! That's not right! What happened to MY Nudge! The one that was like a sister and a daughter at the same time." 17 year old Max threw at Nudge.

Nudge was 13. Everything had gotten worse. Ella and Iggy were still dating; Nudge still called herself a freak. Now she was arguing with Max.

"No, Max!" Nudge said with so much fury Max recoiled. "You have always been like the gravity in my life! The deciding factor of everything. I think I'll try defying gravity, like all the famous people! Then maybe I'll get somewhere other than being a lovestruck freak of nature with no real place to go!" It was the longest thing Nudge had said all week. Max drew back, horrified.

"There's a song I should sing to you." Nudge said quietly.

"Something has changed within me, Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game, Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep, It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes: and leap!" Nudge sang quietly.

Her voice got louder. "It's time to try Defying gravity, I think I'll try Defying gravity, And you can't pull me down!" The others in the Flock walked in as her voice got even louder.

"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost, Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down"

Max was listening to the words to the song, knowing Nudge meant it, the Nudge that she'd always loved. So Max spoke quickly. "I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end."

Nudge just continued. "So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately:  
Everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity I'm flying high Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all the world  
No ruler that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down!"  
So Nudge left. She returned a week later, sorry. But she still was slightly rebellious in ways.

_7. Beauty in the Beast_

Erasers had come. Though the bird kids won, Iggy was slightly disfigured. Scratches marred his face, bruises hid his paleness under purpleness, new scars lined his arms. Ella started to avoid him.

Nudge didn't know what happened that one night. She was listening to music, Disney songs, when Iggy came in. They talked, until Beauty and the beast came on. Iggy stood up from his position on Nudge's bed.

Suddenly whirling in graceful motions, a ballroom scene opened in Nudge, and she felt better then she had in a long time.

"Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends Unexpectedly." Nudge had never known Iggy was such a good dancer. Or such a good singer, as he began to sing under his breath.

"Just a little change, Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast." The song was so pretty. Nudge had listened the song about 100 times, so she knew the words, but was much more content being close to Iggy, listening to him sing to the well known tune.

"Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before

Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise." Neither one heard or saw the door open, which was very strange for Iggy. But it's no wonder, he was distracted, his hands on Nudge's waist.

Gazzy looked in, opened his mouth, closed it, stared, then ran out pretending to gag.

"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Something about this moment made Nudge want to hold onto it forever.

"Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." The song ended, but the two of them kept swaying, rocking, dancing. Pale white against dark brown.

"Are you two coming out to supper?" Came a call. Max did _not_ sound happy.

Nudge broke away from Iggy. She could almost feel her eyes being brighter.

"I guess if I'm the beast, that makes you the beauty." Iggy told her as they walked out. "But I already knew that."

_8. Can You Feel the Love Tonight_

Nudge wasn't sure about this. Max and Fang were out of the house, but soon Nudge would be too. No one expected it.

Nudge's red dress swirled around her while Nudge walked to the little coffee shoppe across the street. Humming, Nudge entered.

There sat Iggy, his fingers drumming on a table. Nudge ran over and sat next to him. She put her hand on his, making both of them feel that jolt of electricity.

They were both older. Nudge was a grand 14 years, and Iggy was a legal adult and about 7 feet tall.

Songs were playing through the speakers, but they were ignored by Nudge. She and Iggy talked about basically everything. From how Ella reacted when Iggy broke up with her to the old days at the E-house.

'There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away, An enchanted moment, and it sees me through, It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.' Nudge still wasn't listening to the music, but it played anyway. Her hand was twined with Iggy's, and she felt bliss. Actually, the whole time her and Iggy had been secretly dating, Nudge had talked more, people thought she was back to normal.

"And can you feel the love tonight, It is where we are, It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, That we got this far, And can you feel the love tonight, How it's laid to rest, It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best." They'd stopped talking to listen to the song.

"There's a time for everyone if they only learn, That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn, There's a, rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, When the heart of, this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours." The song ended slowly. And for the first time, they leaned closer. For the first time, Nudge and Iggy kissed.

_9. Mama's Song_

It was time for Max to know.

"Um, Max?" 18 year old Max spun around at the sound of her name. Max had really gotten pretty, but so had Nudge. Nudge looked around. The only other person in the room was Angel, now 9.

"Um, will you listen to this song?" Nudge asked. Nudge wanted to say it, but she just couldn't. So Nudge had found a song.

"Sure, just turn it on." Max answered lightly. She and Fang were due to get married in a few months, so Nudge hoped Max would understand.

'Mama, you taught me to do the right things,

So now you have to let your baby fly.

You've given me everything I will need

To make it through this crazy thing called life.'

Max started to walk towards Nudge, her eyes filling.

'And I know you watched me grow up,

And only wanted what's best for me,

And I think I found the answers to your prayers.'

A confused look came to Max's face, but she kept walking. Nudge was really nervous about this next part.

"And he is good, so good,

And he treats your little girl like a real man should.

He is good, so good.

He makes promises he keeps,

No he's never gonna leave

So don't worry about me,

Don't you worry about me."

Now Max looked incredulous. Nudge gave her a hug, but Max just kept listening.

'Mama there's no way you'll lose me,

Giving me away is not goodbye,

As watch me walk down to my future,

I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.'

Nudge looked over at the hallway. Fang had come out, hearing the music.

'Cause he is good, so good,

And he treats your little girl like a real man should,

He is good, so good.

He makes promises he keeps,

No he's never gonna leave,

So don't you worry about me,

Don't you worry about me.'

Nudge stopped the song there. Angel ran up and gave Nudge a huge hug, almost choking Nudge. Max was holding Fang's hand, looking at Nudge like she was crazy. Fang was, as usual, unreadable.

"Nudge, may I ask who?" Max asked. Nudge looked over at the hallway again. This time Iggy walked out, towards Nudge, and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my," Max said, staring at them. "That I didn't expect…ever. But I'll tell you guys this. I'm cool with it, I guess."

Nudge was so happy, she could've cried.

_10. Don't Forget to Remember Me_

Max was crying. It shocked Nudge to see Max, so strong and powerful, crying. Max and Fang had been married for 4 years know, and Nudge had gotten married just last night.

Nudge was 18; Max, Fang, and Iggy were all 22. Fang and Max had stayed in Dr. M's house, but Iggy and Nudge had made the hard decision of leaving. The Chevy was Nudge's, her 16th birthday present.

Now Max was crying. Nudge had a few tears, and she was ashamed.

That motor-mouth came out sometimes, so she was still Nudge. But sometimes it was easy to forget.

Little Amethyst, or Amy, ran out of the house and gave Iggy a big hug, though it was only on his legs. Nudge's new husband picked up the two year old, his blind eyes shining.

Iggy had bought a small house in Nevada. It was an acreage, making the family happy, they could visit often.

Amy had light brown hair and pitch black eyes, the daughter of Max and Fang. Amy absolutely _loved_ Iggy, so she was heartbroken.

Nudge gave Max a hug, then Fang, then Gazzy, and Ella, Dr. M, and last, Angel.

Gazzy was still a trooper, and hadn't yet let tears fall, even watching is best friend leave. Angel was 13, and still a sweetheart.

More tears slipped as Iggy handed Amy back to her Dad. Nudge slowly entered the driver's seat of her Chevy. Iggy got in passenger, and they were off.

Back at the Arizona house, Max went to her and Fang's room and turned don the radio.

In that purple Chevy, Iggy turned on the radio. The station was the same one Max was listening to back home, though they didn't know it.

'18 years had come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
"Baby don't forget:'

Max was thinking of Nudge, Nudge was thinking of Max.

'Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
And there's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way  
Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me"'

Max had always given Nudge random tidbits of information like that. Nudge remembered.

'This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
"Hey momma, don't forget:'

Nudge was scared about leaving, she would miss it so much. But Iggy would too, so they would comfort each other.

'To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell me-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me"'

Nudge turned of the radio. When Iggy felt her face, he felt a tear. Nudge loved his touch, she always would.

Nudge's wings were relaxed, so were Iggy's she noticed. After all, you didn't need to hide when you helped save the world.

**A.N: I also don't own any of that music, or the artist's. I was thinking about doing this for the entire Flock member's, what do you think? I wanna know, cause then I'll do some. If you want me to, tell me who to do next.**

**Nudge: I can't believe you did that. You like, wrote my life, and stuff that hasn't happened! Do you think I talk too much? Cause you made me not talk much, but I like talking, because then people know what you're thinking, and that's a good thing.**

**Me: Um, yeah, sure. Nudge, go work on spelling.**

**Nudge: I don't wanna!**

**Me: For a cookie?**

**Nudge: Fine.**

**This was 15 pages on Word, so you be happy. Also, please check out my other stories!**

**Flying out.**


End file.
